


Crazy Curls

by hawkywithshawzy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Babies, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkywithshawzy/pseuds/hawkywithshawzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick likes being proactive, and Jonny can't help but love those curls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Curls

It was just a quick trip to the grocery store, and Patrick was treating it like it was a trip cross country. “I really, really need some more tomatoes, babe. It’ll take me, like, 10 minutes. I’ll be back soon,” Jonny told Patrick’s pouting face, snuggled under the blankets. He had caught some kind of bug, maybe from one of the kids at the camps they were running this week. His forehead was warm and he didn’t have much energy to do anything but lay on the couch and watch reruns of Cutthroat Kitchen.

“But I need you to snuggle!” Patrick whined, giving Jonny a look with those big, blue, puppy dog eyes. “You can’t leave me all alone.” When Patrick was sick, Patrick was clingy. Jonny took a shit ton of vitamins, so he didn’t mind pressing his body up against Patrick’s, holding him close and letting him fall asleep in his arms. But he really had to get these tomatoes, because he was going to make Patrick a nice bowl of soup, and his Mom’s old recipe called for fresh tomatoes. Priorities, obviously.

“I know, babe, but the sooner I go the sooner I’ll be back here with you,” Jonny said, watching Patrick work that through his mind.

“Fine. Go, but don’t dick around. I need you here,” he said, frowning.

“Of course. I’ll see you soon,” Jonny said, dropping a kiss onto Patrick’s unruly curls. He’s been stuck on either the bed or the couch the last few days, so slicking his hair back was just too much work. Jonny liked them like that, though, all loose and untamed. They were soft as all hell, and it made Jonny melt right there underneath Patrick.

He stuck the keys in the door and swung it wide to see Patrick sitting up on the couch, pen and pad sitting in his lap. He was tapping the pen against the side of his head lightly - as if he was trying to crack a secret code. 

“Whatcha up to, Kaner?” Jonny asks, making Patrick jump a little in his criss-cross-applesauce position. He walks over to the couch to try and sneak a peek over his shoulder, but Patrick slams the cover on the notebook as soon as he hears footsteps.

“Nothing,” he mumbles, trying to stash the notebook away out of Jonny’s reach. He almost had it, but Jonny was quicker, and he snatched the notebook from his hands.

“No, Jonny, don’t open that, please-” Patrick begged, trying to grab the notebook back from him, but Jonny held it up above his head.

“I just wanna see what you were writing-” Jonny stopped in the middle of his sentence. He slowly brought his arms down so he was eye-level with the words scribbled on the page. It was a chart, with one column named ‘Boys’ and one column named ‘Girls’. 

“Patrick...is this what I think it is?” Jonny asks, soft and cautious.

“I just, yeah, it is, but listen, I was just being proactive, I know it probably won’t be for a while, but I’ve had some names going through my head, and I didn’t want to forget them, so I wrote them down, just in case, you know, we wanted to talk about it later, I don’t know, really...” Patrick rambled, stare fixed on the corner of the blanket he was fingering.

Jonny hopped over the back of the couch and pulled Patrick in close. He was close to tears when he said, “One of the names on there is Jonathan.”

“Oh, yeah, I don’t know, maybe we could have a boy named after you, I really like your name, and I think having a mini Jonathan running around would be-”

“Perfect,” Jonathan finished for him. “It would be perfect.”

“So you’re not weirded out by this? I know we haven’t really talked about it before and I don’t know how you feel about kids,” Patrick said, hiding his red face in Jonny’s chest. 

“Pat, look at me,” Jonny said, cupping his hands around his face. “I want you, I want this, I want kids, I want it, okay?”

“Really? You want kids?” Patrick asked, his face lighting up.

“Of course I want kids, stupid. One head of crazy curls isn’t enough for me, I need more, babe,” Jonny said, a smile playing on his lips. He pulled Patrick close again, tomatoes forgotten on the kitchen counter.

“Okay. Me too,” Patrick said, muffled by Jonny’s chest. He pulled away to kiss Jonny, soft and just right. “Love you,” he said, wrapping his arms around Jonny’s torso.

“Love you more,” said Jonny, holding on tight to his slice of forever.


End file.
